HeartShaped Strawberries
by Atienne
Summary: L ponders the possibility of another detective like him. LxOC ON HIATUS
1. Another L

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note. *cries* I wish I did. Z is mine though ^^

* * *

Another L

Kira.

I chewed on my thumb nail as I pondered the killings, how he was murdering these criminals, and who he was. Raye Penber had obviously died facing the subway train, so Kira had to have been in the train. Kira's message rang in my ears. _L, do you know gods of death love apples? _He was taunting me! What new information did that give me? Obviously, nothing.

"Watari," I called to him, a question ringing in my mind. He walked over to me, a gleam in his eyes as he did. "Yes?" the old man answered. I looked up from my hands at him, still trying to think. "Is there anything new on the killings?" I asked, hoping for SOMETHING. "I'm sorry to say, but no." Darn it. I was quite disappointed at this. There is a 76.3 percent chance that Kira wouldn't stop now. "What about another L working on the case?" I asked, knowing there was a slim 21 percent there really was another one.

"Actually," I silenced Watari with my hand, calculating again. There was a 73.48 percent chance he would say the other L was, in fact, real. I motioned for him to go on. "I have found that the other L is, in fact, a woman. She calls herself Z," I bobbed my head stiffly at him. "Have you pinpointed her exact location yet, dear Watari?" I asked. Watari's mustache bounced slightly as he replied to me, "Yes, she is working out of room 1313 at the Grand Tokyo Hotel."

Grand Tokyo Hotel? I'd previously worked with a woman named Naomi Misora on a case involving B. The last of four crime scenes had taken place there. Only, the last hadn't been a murder… or succeeded. B had tried to kill himself, however, Misora had been a very intelligent FBI agent. She discovered that the Wara Ningyo were more important than the murderer originally let on to.

They were nailed to the wall, and at least two nails were required for the string-through-the-doorknob trick that B had been orchestrating in the last three homicides. The Wara Ningyo's numbers were dwindling…

Four at the first scene.

Three at the second.

Two at the third.

One was needed to complete the string of murders. However, the murderer needed at least two nails to perform it, so it would be a suicide. Misora concluded this.

Back on the topic subject…

"Might I get a link up to her computer?" I asked him. "Yes, go ahead. I've already hooked you up," he grinned. "Very well, thank you Watari."

I hooked up the microphone and enabled the program that would alter my voice. As soon as I did, I recognized a high-pitched synthetic voice. "Greetings all, is there any new information regarding the Kira case?" she was checking in on the NPA, it seemed. I was a bit shocked, to be honest. A sounded so… formal. Just like I usually did. Perhaps she was exactly like me. Oh, my mistake.

"I'm sorry," I started. This was one of the first times I'd ever forgotten something. Perhaps I was just stunned. "It seems I have forgotten an introduction. I am L," I revealed my identity without fear. I imagined Z calculating if that statement was actually true. The thought made me smile.

There was a long pause before she replied to me. "I am Z. What have you found on this case? Do you have any suspects yet?" I had to quickly think of a way to dodge her question.

"I already know who you are, Z. I have heard many excellent things about you, but also some bad things. 10.47 percent are very negative comments. Does this bother you at all?" This was true. Many had said she'd give me a run for my money, but I'd also heard that she could NEVER be L's successor. But, I had read that she'd solved every case she worked on, including quite a few unsolved cases. Just as I had.

Her false voice rang back to me, echoing slightly. "No, L. I do what is right. If some dislike my work, that is their problem."

My thumb drifted up to my lips and I chewed the nail as I pondered her question. She had given a well thought out reply. Like something I would've said. Something I still say. _Maybe she is like me,_ I thought to myself.

"Wise answer," I nodded slightly as I spoke, not caring that nobody but Watari could see me. "I will speak with you again soon." I ended the call afterwards and set the laptop down on the small table in front of my chair.

She sounded so… clever. She would definitely have some vital insight on the Kira killings. Maybe she could even help me work it all out and catch Kira.

"Watari?" I asked, still chewing on my thumbnail.

"Yes, dear boy?" he answered, the soft glow of my laptop glaring off his small glasses.

"Which room is she in?"

"Room number 1313. Would you like me to book a room in the Grand Tokyo Hotel?"

Room 1313. The same room Misora suspected the last murder to be in. "Yes. In fact, book the room next to it, please," I replied to his question, my eyes boring into his soft gaze.

"Oh, by the way, do we have any strawberries? And possibly some melted chocolate?" I asked another question. My mouth watered at the thought of the succulent red fruit. "Perhaps…" Watari walked into the kitchen and I heard him lifting something off the stove. He walked back into the room I was in and set a pot on the coffee table. A package of strawberries was set down next to it. "Be careful, young master. It is still very hot."

I sucked on my thumb before dipping it into the pot. Watari was correct; the chocolate was smoldering. I barely winced as I pulled my thumb back and began to suck on it like a young child.

The warm liquid floated down my throat and tickled my wind pipe, much like a feather on sensitive skin. I smiled as I looked up at the old man, "Thank you, Watari." He nodded and walked away, his faint footsteps fading after a while.

I began to rapidly devour the fruit as I dipped it into the scorching chocolate. I was very fortunate to have Watari to care for me. I knew I'd never be alone in this. Not if I had Watari… or Z.

She would be joining me soon in the investigation… Finally, one of my own kind, one that hadn't gone to Wammy's House. Watari's home for L's successors.


	2. Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Death Note. *SADNESS* I'll tell you when I do though ^^**

* * *

Invitation

It had been three days since my conversation with A. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I mean, could she really be exactly like me? It seriously didn't help that I had no new information on Kira, either. That left me thinking about Z even more… Could she have discovered something I missed? More importantly, did I miss something vital to the case? Did I overlook something that could blow the whole case wide open?

I pondered the possibilities, curling my hands tighter around my knees. My calculations inferred that Z knew a few things that I hadn't even considered yet. Together we would defeat Kira. I knew we would.

It was high time when I called Z again. We had already successfully moved our investigation into room 1314 of the Grand Tokyo Hotel. I finally found it safe to say she could work with me—Today, if she wanted— face to face.

I redid the link-up to her computer after clicking a few things on the laptop to alter my voice. I called her computer, hoping she would answer me. "Good morning, Z. How did you sleep?" I asked through the microphone. I was curious… Was she thinking over the Kira case like I'd been? Or was she asleep in her bed like she was supposed to have been. The though sent shivers down my spine.

"I didn't sleep last night," even though the voice was altered, I could hear a deep sense of longing in her sentence. "I was busy… working."

"Oh, well…" So she was pondering the case last night. The corners of my mouth drew upwards, a small smile gracing my lips as I spoke. "The reason I have called is because I would like to work with you. Today, maybe?" I was so eager to meet her. To see what the mighty Z looked and thought like. I wanted to give her something… a gift.

Another long pause…

"Uh… Yeah, I guess. Where?" she sounded shocked, even for a synth voice.

I replied immediately, my wide eyes reflecting off the monitor. "Room 1314 in the Grand Tokyo Hotel. I will see you then, goodbye." This was her moment. Her test. If she were to scream out loud, or do anything to draw attention, Z would fail. I was secretly hoping she wouldn't. I was actually very excited about meeting her.

I turned the laptop off and set it on the small coffee table, a light thud made as I did so. My thumb drifted up to my face and I began sucking on it as I waited patiently and listened very carefully. All was silent, no screaming, no loud noises, no noises at all. Not even a muffled yell could be heard from next door. Perhaps Z was worthy of my trust.

"Watari, could you meet her at the door, please?" I asked, noticing a bright smile on his face. Obviously, he had seen the positive change in my attitude. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew it was the weight of having no companionships or friends to keep me company. Watari was great, but I needed someone I could talk to.

He nodded and walked by the door, waiting for Z to appear. I pulled a piece of candy out from between the couch cushions before I leapt up and walked to the doorway of my room, my slouch gracing my silent footsteps. I heard the lock on the door click. I assumed she was coming in now, as the door clicked again after Watari carefully locked it behind her. This moment of anticipation….was like nothing I had ever experienced before. This feeling, it was just strange. I wasn't used to my emotions, seeing as I have lived so long without them. I felt a tickle-like feeling in my stomach while I waited for Watari. Perhaps it was just a longing for one's own kind. Or a friend.

I heard Watari's faint footsteps approach me, and when he came in sight, I could see the twinkle in his eye behind his glasses. "Master L, she is a remarkable woman and I'm sure you will like her very much." He spoke quietly as he reached about to fix my shirt.

"We shall see…" I whispered very softly to him, a small, soft smile spread across my face.

He walked back to get her and they arrived a few moments later, and I heard a pair of footsteps on the hardwood hotel floor.

To be honest, I had visioned Z as a tall blond woman with revealing clothes and bright blue eyes. Possibly she would have a loud voice and a few concealed weapons.

Z wasn't at all what I had expected.

* * *

**Ok… wow. That was a short chapter. But. It shall not be short forever. I already have the next chapter up, so go read it ^^**

**Reviews pwease! I've actually had this idea for a really long time, but it took a while considering that I have writer's block when it comes to L's PoV. Constructive Crit. is welcome.**


	3. Connection

**DISCLAIMER: **

* * *

She stared at me and I stared right back at her, gazing into pure black eyes.

I felt like I was looking into a transsexual mirror. No… I WAS looking into a transsexual mirror. She had spiky black hair and dark rimmed eyes. They were wide and unblinking, almost as if she had never slept in her life.

I looked down at her clothes; her wardrobe consisted of a very baggy, white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. The only difference between what we were wearing was the black bow she wore in her hair. I was guessing it was to let people know she was, in fact, a woman. I stopped studying her when my eyes reached to her waist. She had one arm bent back slightly, and her hand hung there and I noticed a glint of red. A strawberry hung delicately from between her thumb and index finger. I had been correct in my reasoning, she DID like them. My present would be well- appreciated, after all. My deductive powers were, as always, efficient.

She stared into my eyes, trying to find why I was staring at her hand. "Do you enjoy strawberries L-kun?" she asked, most likely sensing my pleasure as I eyed the partially consumed berry.

My black eyes gleamed as I replied almost instantly, "Yes, I do enjoy strawberries Z-kun. Please, call me Ryuzaki." I had stolen my alias from B. He'd once called himself that… before he was killed by Kira as well.

She bobbed her head once stiffly and took a couple steps towards me, then proceeded in circling me. She scrutinized me carefully. I stood perfectly still as she did. She muttered three words at me. "Call me Kynzi."

Her alias struck me by surprise. Kynzi?... That was a strange name, it wasn't Japanese. I'd heard the name before; it was a common American name. But, we were in Japan. It didn't make any sense to me. I ignored my impulse to ask why she'd chosen that name for her alias. I was sure she had good reason for choosing that name. I hopped onto my couch, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my hands around my knees. I patted the couch beside me for her to sit down and I blinked at her when she did. She sat in the same position I always did. I blinked more out of shock than anything else.

"From all of the evidence I have gathered, I have found that there is-" she held up her hand to silence me and I stifled the rest of my sentence. She popped the rest of the strawberry that had been hidden in her hand into her mouth before finishing my sentence for me. "There is an 87 percent chance that Kira is a teenager. Possibly offspring of one of the Task Force's agents." Amazing. That was EXACTLY what I was about to say.

I nodded and reached over to pick up a plate from the table directly beside my couch. Strawberry Shortcake always seemed to sooth me. My mouth watered slightly at the sight of all of the whipped cream and the almost sickeningly sweet fruit.

I shoveled a large sum of the piece into my mouth, trying not to spill any crumbs. Kynzi stared as I ate most of the cake.

She was studying me… scrutinizing my every move. Exactly what I would do if I was in her position. Why were we so alike? Did we both have remarkably large brains? We thought alike, looked alike, talked alike, acted alike.

"Yes," I nodded once more, barely remembering to reply. I set the laptop down on the coffee table and finished the rest of my strawberry shortcake.

She started to stare at me again. I blankly looked over the dessert and directly at her. She blinked and looked away quickly. She seemed to be embarrassed by being caught staring again. I thought it was kind of… cute, the way that she watched me like that.

I licked my lips as I finished the cake and set the empty plate on the floor. This was the perfect moment to give her my gift.

"Kynzi-kun, do you like candy?" she stared back into my eyes and tilted her head to the right. She seemed puzzled at my question and she put her thumb up to her lips, chewing on the nail a little bit.

"Candy?" she asked. For a moment, I thought she didn't know what candy was. The thought almost made me shudder. Then she seemed to comprehend what I was asking. "Oh! Yes, I love candy. Why do you ask?" she seemed a bit shocked at my question after she realized what I was asking.

I shrugged at her and held out my hand, a small, red candy rolling into my palm. She delicately picked it up out of my hand and slowly pressed it to her lips. As she put it into her mouth, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She swished it around and pressed it against her cheek, the candy now fully visible. "It tastes of strawberries, Ryuzaki-kun."

I nodded and smirked slightly, "Excellent guess, Kynzi- kun." I heard a loud crunching noise as she bit down on the candy and continued to chew it carefully.

After swallowing the shards of the sugary sweet, she laid her head down on her knees, looking down at her feet. It seemed as if she wanted to say something. I turned my head to face her and she looked back up into my eyes. "Ryuzaki-kun, why did you really invite me here?"

My eyes snapped open wider than usual. Didn't she already know? To work on the Kira case, of course! Or, perhaps… Perhaps it was something entirely different. A longing for someone to talk to? Someone that you can really relate to on a personal level...

"What do you mean, Kynzi-kun? I asked you to come here to work on the case with me." I lied. It felt horrible, for once. This was the first time I had ever, EVER, felt bad about this. I was sure she could see right through it. "I've been here for over an hour and we haven't spent almost any time in the case. There is currently only a 22.8 percent chance that you o

nly wanted to work on the Kira killings," she explained. Her hands curled tighter around her knees. Hmm… anger, perhaps?

I scooted back farther into the couch. I was afraid she'd leapt at me if she knew what I was thinking. My head spun around and I couldn't think of anything to tell her, so I just decided to tell the truth. "I was told that there was another detective like me. I was trying to see if it was the truth." I sighed, my eyes showing my fear. I didn't want her to leave, but I had to ask a question. "Do you not wish to be here, Kynzi-kun? If you don-" she silenced me, once again, with her hand. "That isn't what I meant Ryuzaki-kun. I'm sorry if I made it sound that way." She looked back down at her hands and moved over closer to me, our arms brushing against each other.

There was a long pause before I decided to change the subject. "Kynzi-kun," I started. I continued as soon as she turned to look at me. "Do you think I'm cool?"

She replied to me immediately, "No, Ryuzaki-kun. You are sugar addicted and a freak of not only society, but a complete freak of nature," I drooped at her answer to my question.

"But. You aren't the only one," my eyes brightened and I stared back into her eyes. We both smiled softly at each other. Z was so easy to be around. She was also the only one I could really be myself around.

* * *

**Yay! New chappie. Reviewers get a big cookie and a hug from L. Three reviews before I'll post again.**


	4. Apologies

Ok.. my Death Note muse has failed to stab my brain with much needed ideas.. hopefully it will come back soon, but until then.. this story will be on pause.. sorry! I'll try and pull together another story so you'll have something to read while this one's out. By the way, check out my friend Ginthewolf if you like Fullmetal Alchemist. And xSeaShellGirlx if you like Kingdom Hearts. But, a warning to all you pedos, if you actually check them out, I WILL find you.

~Atienne


End file.
